


hold on; you're all my home

by limerencing



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerencing/pseuds/limerencing
Summary: basically just poly-horseman drabbles





	hold on; you're all my home

Jack had been the second softest of them all, ever since he had a nightmare the first night in the apartment. He thought Henley was the most. Not because she was a girl, but because Danny pushed the right buttons enough to make her freak out every couple days. This resulted in her being engulfed in the work more than the rest of them. Being around Danny and Merritt made him nervous at first, they were big magicians and he was a pick-pocket. But he knew he had the skills to prove himself. But the nightmares kept coming. Maybe it was being forced into this place by some higher calling. Maybe it was some of his idols sleeping down hall. He awoke one night to Danny, more tired than annoyed, crawling into his bed. He'd explained that the sobs kept him awake. Jack didn't know how to articulately explain that he felt like a warm blanket so he just kept quiet. 

Nights later, Merritt had done the same thing. Jack didn't think they knew about each other until he woke up with both of them in his bed, Danny's arm around his waist and Merritt's head buried in the crook of his neck. 

Months later, after the show, when Dylan had revealed himself, he had figured out their arrangement when Merritt and Danny were going out for the night, around the time Henley went away. Jack felt like a child when Dylan walked into his room, but the gentle smile on his face and a hum in his throat lulled him back to sleep. 

That's how they ended up with one room in the next place they went. They never spoke of this in the waking hours, and Jack wouldn't dare say it, but he thinks he stopped having nightmares months ago.


End file.
